<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by Gallavich_Bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070662">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Bitch/pseuds/Gallavich_Bitch'>Gallavich_Bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cho loves and hates Jane, F/M, Jane kills Red John, Jane lies to Cho, Jane loves him too, Jane promises Cho something but breaks it, Kimball Cho loves Patrick Jane, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Bitch/pseuds/Gallavich_Bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise-a declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen.</p><p>Jane made one and broke it too. Why did he do it? Why did he lie? </p><p>Cho doesn't know if he will get the answer but when the man he loved/loves comes back, will the answer be given.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dennis Abbott/Lena Abbott, Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, Michelle Vega/Jason Wylie, Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Promise He Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Ageplay like my other book. This came to me in a dream and it made me cry.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He made a promise and he wants to keep it no mater what happens. Jane loves Cho what could go wrong</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapters but will be kinda sad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane fucked into him fast and rough making the bed creek. Cho was moaning and groaning non-stop. He was on his hands and knees with Patricks fingers bruising his hips. There was so much pleasure taking over his body that he was vibrating. 
"Fuck Patrick" Cho choked out a loud moan as Jane hit his prostate dead on. "Such a good boy Kim, taking my cock so well. 'M gonna cum, cum with me baby" It didn't take long before the sheets in Cho's apartment were covered in their fluids. </p><p>Jane pulled out of Cho cause the man to whimper. Cho. The Korean man collapsed onto the bed and watched as his lover grabbed a rag from the bathroom. Cho moved to the top of the bed and rested his head on the pillows.</p><p>Jane returned with the rag and wiped himself and his lover down, giving him a kiss as well.</p><p>Jane pulled the other man into his arms and cuddled him. Jane still hadn’t taken off his ring but Cho didn’t mind. “I love you” Kimball whispered to the other. “I love you too baby boy” Jane kissed Chos head. “Hey Cho I wanna promise you something” Jane moved look at the Korean.</p><p>“What is it” Cho asked tracing his fingers on Janes chest. Jane smiled at the man. He was calm and happy</p><p>“I promise that I will never leave you ok. I know that when I talk about Red John or we get a Red John case you get scared. But I promise on everything I am, I will not leave you” Jane saw the smile and with tear in his eyes</p><p>“Thank you Patrick. Please don’t leave me and with Red John be careful” </p><p>They kissed each other’s lips and drifted into a deep sleep.</p><p>But little did they both know promises are meant to be broken</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Broken Promise and Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3-4 years after the promise. Also spoliers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"BANG" The sound of a gun shot rang through out the Church. Jane shot Sheriff McAllister or as he knows him Red John. But hes not dead, he's running. Jane is shocked but then runs after the killer. He lost him in the cemetary they are at. He can't loose him, he needs to have his revenge for his wife and daughter. </p><p>"Ahhh POLICE" there was a high pitched scream coming from a woman who spotted Red John running, she called after the police like they would do a thing. No, Red John needed to die and Jane knew this. Jane asked the lady where he went and she points him in the killer's direction. Jane sprints as fast as he can, not caring about the world around him, not caring about his aching legs, and not caring about anyone else but the man who killed his family.</p><p>Patrick gains on Red John who with the wound in his torso cannot run much further; their chase is about to end. But the FBI arrive at the cemetery and begin running to find Patrick. They can't stop him though. They're to far behind him and nothing will stop him. Not the FBI, CBI, Lisbon, or even Cho. </p><p>John is still running and enters a backyard trying to get inside. The little girl in the house shuts and locks the door so he can't get in. Having no other choice he breaks through the glass on the door and keeps on going thinking he might escape his own death. Patrick arrives and sees what happened. He hastily explains that he is police and will call for backup. Though Patrick asks for the phone, he does not bother calling anyone.  He's won't ask for backup on his own kill and revenge. What kind of stupid person does that shit.</p><p>Ahead of Patrick, Red John runs past a school bus full of kids. Jane runs fster then he ever thought his legs could carry him. He was gaining slowly but surely, nothing would stop him. </p><p>Janes phone kept ringing and ringing. Not stopping the chaase he looked to see who it was. Cho. The man he loves, the man who was always there for him, the man who loved him back, the man who brought him happiness. But he ignored the call. Which turned into calls. He wasn't gonna take a call in the middle of this. He'd call after Red John was dead and lifeless. </p><p>Red John collapses near a creek and Patrick finally catches up with him. Death is apon him as he tries to call 911. Patrick kicks the mobile phone away and pins the older man down by the throat, choking him. "You are gonna blink once for no and twice for yes" Jane tells the bleeding man on the ground. The sheriff blinks twice to show he understands. He was scared of Jane, you could see it in his eyes. Those cold, dark, murderess eyes. Gripping his neck hardr so he was loosing life, he asked "are you sorry for killing them? Are you sorry for killing my wife and daughter?" Two blinks showed he was and Jane could see the honesty in his eyes. Gripping a little harder at the dying mans next he asked "Are you afraid to die?" One blink, two blinks.</p><p>"Good" Jane squeezed his hands tighter around the Serial Killers neck, strangling him until the last breath came from his mouth. Jane smiled finally fulfilling his promise to kill Red John and ending his reign of terror once and for all. Relief, happiness. He was feelign good about this. He got off of the dead body and looked at it blinking like it was nothing. </p><p>Looking down at his hands he looked at his wedding ring. The one he wore years after Angela's and Charlotte's deaths. The one he wore when meeting his team for the first time. The one he wore while kissing CHo. The one he wore while falling in love again for a second time. The one he wore killing Red John. He didn't need it anymore. He avenged their deaths and it was time to move on from everything and leave this place. With the FBI not to far behind him, Jane took off his wedding ring and grabbed a little peice of paper and pen from his inside coat pocket. </p><p>'It's finished. He's dead. I want you to know that, I love you Kimball and I'm so sorry I have to leave. Forgive me baby boy.' Jane wrote on the paper placing it on top of McAlister along with the ring. H turned from the body and jogged away before he was caught by th feds. Jane grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Lisbon, not having the guts to face his lover and tell him he was leaving. Remembering the promise he made years ago. He promised he wouldn't leave but he had too. </p><p>He called up Lisbon only to get ahold of Agent Dennis Abbott. The CBI team looked at Abbott who stopped running. Every agent and cop stopped running to turn Abbotts way. "I killed him, go to the creek and you will find Red John's body. Let Agent Cho take any items I left." The phone went silent and turned off. Dennis looked at the mixed up teams and spoke. "JANE KILLED RED JOHN! AND ALSO SAID THAT ANY ITEMS ON THE BODY SHOULD NOT BE TOUCHED! ONLY BY AGENT CHO!" The teams where confused but Cho knew his lover left something for him. Tear where already building up in his eyes as Van Pelt, Lisbon, and Rigsby all looked at him weirdly not used to seeing the man cry. </p><p>No one moved taking in the news that Red John was dead and that Jane killed him. Frozen in place. FBI, CBI, and cops all froze at the joyful but crazy news. Cho was the first to move running to the creek Jane said the body was at. Everyone broke out of their trances and followed the man. Everybody made it to the creek seeing the lifeless body. </p><p>Cho grabbed a pair of gloves from one of the others and walked to the body. Grace was holding onto Waynes arm, Teresa held her head down, Wayne staring coldly at the dead man, Abbott watching the Korean man closly. No one dared to got near the body until Cho was done. Kimball got on both his knees and grabbed to paper from the body lifting it up to find Janes wedding ring. The CBI team gasped knowing Jane had a good reason to take off the ring. Cho read the note. 'It's finished. He's dead. I want you to know that, I love you Kimball and I'm so sorry I have to leave. Forgive me baby boy.'</p><p>The note fell from the mans hand and a sob escaped. Van Pelt ran and gave Cho a hug. Lisbon moved in front of them and picked up the note reading it to herself passing it to Rigsby next then having Van Pelt looks at it. Abbott called the medics and his team to work on the body as he watched the group of friends sooth a crying man. </p><p>"He promised me" Kimball whispered just enough for the team to hear. "What did he promise" Grace asked rubbing Cho's back. " He said 'I promise that I will never leave you ok. I know that when I talk about Red John or we get a Red John case you get scared. But I promise on everything I am, I will not leave you' He left me. He promised he wouldn't do it and I thought he was telling the truth" Lisbon was crying along with Van Pelt and Rigsby was trying not to go and find Jane to hurt him. </p><p>"Why did he lie?" Cho whispered.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Jane was at the airport in a new change of cothes he stole from the lost and found and his dirty ones in a suit case he found. He made it through security and borded a plane to South America. Not know where he was going but knowing he couldn't come back for a long time. Sitting on the plane all the memorys spent with Cho came to him.</p><p>One's of them on stake outs and Jane messing with Cho.<br/>
Another of them eating ice cream and Cho putting some on Janes face.<br/>
Cho getting all mad and screaming at Jane in the middle of the office only to be screaming later to cum and for his punishment to be over<br/>
Them saying their first I love you's to one another<br/>
Their first fight<br/>
Their fist time sleeping together<br/>
And unoffically moving in with one another. </p><p>But it's all gone now. Jane was on the run and Cho was sad and angry. Jane broke his promise and now he had to pay the price of doing so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Our Lives After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The same date one year after Jane ran away, we see Jane and Cho's new lives. Jane is hiding out in Colombia and Cho and CBI team now work with the FBI under Abbott. Yes Rigsby and Van Pelt moved to the FBI. Vega has been working there and Wylie as well. Cho overdoses and tells all in the end</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations</p><p>Debe ser para un amante, un chico tan guapo como tú debe tener a alguien- Must be for a lover, such a handsome guy like you must have someone</p><p>Para quien es eso- Who is that for</p><p>Cállate-Shut up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JANE POV </strong>
</p><p>Letter after letter. I sent Cho a letter everyday for a year trying to say sorry but never got a letter back in return probably because the FBI was after me. I miss Kimball with all my heart. But here I am in Colombia sitting on the beach watching the waves. Cho and I would go to the beach a lot when we were together. I know that we probably aren't dating anymore. To be honest Cho probably hates me so much. I hate me and I should have just stayed or took him with me. I was a dick and I was so rude to leave.</p><p>I,Patrick Jane, am the worst person to ever live. Today marks the one year anniversery of Red John's death. I want to celebrate but all I can think about is today is the day I hurt the love of my life. I'm horrible. If I could go back I swear I would. I would go back and hold my baby boy close and kiss him. But fucking up is something I did and i'm wonderful at that. I mailed him a letter a few days ago and if I estimated correctly, it should come today.</p><p>
  <strong>CHO POV</strong>
</p><p>I swallowed my morning pill for my back pain and made my way out of my apartment. I still live in the same apartment I did with Jane. God I miss him. I hate him but love him all at the same time. How is that possible? He left me when he promised he wouldn't and knew I was insecure about relationships because before Jane I was in an abusive one. The pills keep me stable through the day and help me not think. Today marks one year since he left and Red John died. Abbott called and told me to take the day off. I'm not doing that bad. I have my meds. Well painkillers for my back. They help. I got into my car and drove to the post office to get my mail. The one thing I really get are bills and my letter for the day. I haven't responded to any because of my anger. I went in and out and drove down to the beach where mine and Patrick's first date was.</p><p>The sand was warm and the waves crashed against the shore line. I grabbed the letter out of my pocket and read it to myself with tears.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>My love,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The day you are getting this it will be the day of Red Johns death. I still feel no sadness for killing him. I only feel sad because this is the day I left the most beautiful person I know. You. Forgive me please Kimball. I know I hurt you and I know I made you feel heartbreak but know I miss you. I miss your little smiles even when you would try to comtain it. I miss going out with you and showing you off. I miss watching those stupid Romantic movies you love so much. I miss your hugs when neither of us feel well and the lazy kisses on a Sunday Morning.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>How have I survived a whole year? Are you well? Are you ok? Are you angry? Sad? Please give me something. Judging by you never responding I can tell it's probably both. I hate that I broke my promise all those years ago and I'm so sorry for making you unhappy. I really hope you can forgive me one day. I'm sitting here on the beach. It's called <a href="https://media.tacdn.com/media/attractions-splice-spp-674x446/09/99/46/8f.jpg">El Cabo San Juan in Colombia</a>. I come here every Monday morning. No one is here since it's like 3:00am and everyone is sleeping. My insomnia is getting bad, probably haven't slept since around 3 days ago. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Remember before we started dating that I would call you every night so I could fall asleep. Then it turned into me showing up at your house at 1am. Gave me a key and everything. I miss those days. If I could turn back time to 1 year ago today I would. I'd rather be in jail and have you visit me then be living it up on a beach. I swear I will make you come here for vacation when I can come home. But I am scared</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I still have that watch you bought me for my birthday three years ago. I haven't taken it off. Also the wedding ring I left sell it please. I sleep with the watch on Kim. I would make a promise but last time I did that, I broke it so... I'll come home one day, I can't promise it but I want to so bad. Give me at least a year or a little more. But move on baby. Find someone better then me. I know I probably made you hurt like hell and i would love to change that. But please find someone new and forget me. Start a family, get married, love another person.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I love you Kim, you don't have to write back and say it but I love you so so so much baby boy</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Love, Patrick </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The letter had little water stain and I could tell he cried writing this. "I love you too" I whispered into the air hopping he may come back. Maybe it is time to move on and start over. But i don't want to move on from him. He was perfect.</p><p>I walked to the car with the letter in hand and drove back home. I drove Janes car since mine was busted during a car chase a few months back. I found his car parked in my apartments parking garage. The keys to it were on a key rack in my kitchen. I think when he ran away he took the car back to the garage and put the keys in the house. I walked into my apartment and layed on the bed putting on one of mine and Patricks home movies we made on his birthday. I baked him a <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fb/5d/14/fb5d149aebc5879e6ea7bfb985908e93.jpg">red velvet</a> since he begged me the day before to do it. It had strawberries on top of it drizzled in white chocolate. He said it was the best cake ever. He was laughing in the video because I smeared icing on his face. This was the birthday I bought him the <a href="https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Ld0iQpXXXXXhaXXXq6xXFXXXV/2017MCE-Mens-Branded-Watches-Expensive-Automatic-Mechanical-All-Stainless-Steel-Gold-Watch-Style-Wristwatch-Men-With.jpg">watch</a>. He said it was one of the greatest gifts ever and he loved it. Patricks old watch was breaking and I got the words "Together Until Time Stops" engraved on the back of the watch.  More laughter filled the room when a video of me came up. I was reading a book on ou-my bed and he snuck up on me. The videos all ended and I fell asleep clutching the letter to my chest and hugging a pillow that had one of his old t-shirts on it. <br/>
<br/>
"I love you Patrick" I drifted off into a peaceful slumber</p><p>
  <strong>JANE POV</strong>
</p><p>I'm sitting in my bed reading some classic book Cho would read. We read it together because I forced him to read it to me before bed. It's called Pride and Prejudice. Lovely story I say. It's about Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. At first they hate one another and think lowly of eachother. Elizabeth think Darcy is very severe and unfriendly. Darcy thinks that she is below him because he is so wealthy and they are not in the same social class. But they find their way and fall in love. I'm on chapter 7, it's one of the many book's i have read that remind me of Kimball.</p><p>He loved reading so much. There was about 6 books in his car, 5 on his bed side table, 3 on his desk, and always one in his hand. He was always reading something. But he loved Romantic books. But soon enough boredom came over me and I went to the little bar to get me some eggs and tea. I walked to the little outside bar and ordered my usaul food. The people here practically know me now. Maria and Rosa know me well. They run the little post office and send out my letters. <br/>
<br/>
By the fifth time I sent a letter being here in Colombia they asked around a thousand questions. They said stuff like "<span>Para quien es eso?" and/or "</span><span>Debe ser para un amante, un chico tan guapo como tú debe tener a alguien" I told them everything. And when I say everything I mean it. They have become like family to me. Never judged me for past mistakes and actions.  Maria comes over somtimes and makes dinner and Rosa loves to talk about her grandkids. She also said she wants to meet Cho. I told her one day but we haven't talked to each other. They both yell at me to go home to California and that I should face the murder charges and at least see Kimball but in all honesty I'm scared. </span></p><p>
  <span>Speaking of them I should pay them a little visit today. Maria and Rosa know what date it is today and are coming over for dinner tonight. It's around 5:00pm not so I has an hour or so before they got here with the food. I hopped in the shower washing off all the dirt from my body and sweat from the blazing sun. I washed myself and hopped out getting dressed a <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/e5/a4/93e5a430f2050b57a6194051f8beea32.jpg">suit jacket and white shirt</a>. As i dried my hair the door bursted open, revealing the two Colomibian woman. Of course they would knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PATRICK!!" They both yelled giving me a big hug and cheek kissses. They literally treat me like family. "MARIA! ROSA!" I kissed their free hands, that had no food in thm and guided both of the blushing woman to the dining room. "How are the most beautiful ladies doing" I asked cheekily knowing they loved when I did that. "Oh </span>
  <span>Cállate Partick" Rosa smacked my shoulder. I laughed at Rosa while they started unwrapping the food, which smelled amazing. "We are wonderful Patty. But today is about you, have you contacted Kimball yet." Of course Maria would go right to the point. I sat down at the table with them and started serving food for all of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sent him a letter like I always do, I told him to move on and be happy without me, that I loved him, and how I still have some of the stuff he bought me. I miss him dearly but I've been gone and he hates me. I keep trying to tell myself not to love him but its hard" I said trying to look uneffected by the situation thats been going on for a while now but I am effected and it's my fault. "Patty it is ok mi hijo. My mother used to say <em>'Es difícil decirle a tu mente que deje de amar a alguien, si tu corazón todavía lo hace' </em>which means Jane, It is hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone, if your heart still does. You will not stop loving him and you have to except that Patty. So how about we just talk and eat tonight. No Kimball or Juan rojo talk" Rosa rubbed my back and kissed my shoulder. These woman took me in as family and are now my family.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>CHO POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up with the worst back pain I've had in years. I reached into the bedside table and took out my painkillers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One pill turned to 3 turned to 10 turned to the whole bottle. Why? WHy did he leave me? Was I not good enough? Why did he promise? Why Patrick why? I collapsed to the ground and layed there. My skin was paling and my breathing is slowing down. My hands where clamming up and I puked onto myself. I was overdosing. I couldn't move my legs only my arms at the moment. I reached to the table and grabbed my phone. "Hey siri call Rigsby" The phone rang and rang until the man picked his phone. "What is it Cho. I'm busy with work" I could only whimper at him. My mouth wouldn't move. I'm scared. "Cho are you ok" I moaned a pained little sob and I could hear the shuffling of feet and Rigsby telling the others something was wrong. Abbott came on the phone and I tried my best to speak only getting a word out before it all wnet black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-overdo-s-se" Pitch black. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>DREAM</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You ok Kim" I looked around me seeing a beach. It was the same beach Patrick sent me a picture of. I looked towards the rocks and saw him standing with his arms open. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug, crying in his arms. Until reality struck me and I pulled away, backing away from him. "This isn't real, you're in Colombia and I'm probbaly in a hospital. I can't beleive I overdosed on my painkillers. I as always careful with them and and this is your fault" I looked up at the frowning dream i was having. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kimball, you are correct this is a dream but I am here for a reason. No Patrick isn't dead and yes I am a figment of your imagination but tell the team were Jane is. You know he is in Colombia and you know the beaches name he has talked about. Send Abbott there. Tell them Kimball Cho. Tell them" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>END</strike>
</p><p>My eyes slowly opened up to see the bright shiny lights of a hospital. I could hear the beeping of the ECG. "THank god you are alive Cho" Van Pelt ran over to me and gave me a hug. I could only think of one thing. "Cho we found the pill bottle on the floor next to you. They pumped your stomach. But as we cleaned your place for meds, I found a box of letters." The team gave abbott a confused look and I already knew what was going to happen. "I didn't read them until you explain to us why Patrick Jane has been sending you these and why you didn't say anything" Grace gasped, Lisbon looked mad, Vega, Fisher and Wylie knew of Jane and only stared at me, and Rigsby wouldn't look at me.</p><p>"He sent the first letter the day after he left. It came to my house. I recive one everyday. He tells me he misses and loves me. I got one today talking about his location. Not where he lives but the country and the places he visits. The only place he mentioned was El Cabo San Juan, Colmbia. He's in South America and hidden. I swear Abbott I know nothing else. I'm sorry" I knew bad was gonna come out of this situation. </p><p>The whole team shook their heads. "Kimball Cho, I already have your gun. You are suspended to desk work until Jane's return." I nodded at him and looked down at my hospital gown. "You helped hide a fugitive Cho. You are lucky we are trying to bring him into the FBI, to work with us. You are suspended until he comes back to the states." Abbott walked out of the room talking to Fisher. Abbott came back as Fisher walked away probably to go get Jane. "Fisher is going to Colombia to get Mr. Jane and bring him here. From everything I have heard about him, he might have a few demands. I already know one" He looked over at me. I slumped into the hospie bed" Abbott fully left the hospital probably going to catch Patrick with Fisher. </p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you Cho. Overdosing on painkillers. WHy would you do that" Lisbon said. Rigsby still wouln't look at me. "My back was hurting when I woke up. It was painful and the worst I have felt from it. It started out as one pill. Then I started questioning things and it turned to more until the bottle was gone. I didn't mean to. Pat-He used to help me when it got like this. It happened when we were in the CBI and I was abusing my meds. He helped me keep tabs on it and helped me control it. I think it was just a moment of relapse and I'm so sorry" I said mainly looking at Rigsby. He's my best friend and the one there for me when Jane left and whenever I needed company. "I'm sorry Wayne. I shouldn't have put you or anyone through that" He nodded and smacked my shoulder.</p><p>"You're an asshole Kimball Cho. I thought I was loosing my best friend but I'm happy you were able to call me before you passed out. They had to pump your stomach fucker" He laughed as did everyone else. Vega gave me a hug and Lisbon did as well. Wylie gave me a punch on the shoulder and left with Lisbon and Vega. Rigsby gave me a bro hug and Grace kissed my cheek. Once everyone was gone I went back to sleep.</p><p>"Come home Patrick" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>